


Project Indigo – I Met A Soldier…

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on four lines from the Doctor Who episode, 'The Stolen Earth', this is the story about Ianto's reaction to and the consequences of Jack's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: In this story, both Toshiko Sato & Dr Owen Harper are completely alive and well.

A/N 2: Based on these four lines from the Doctor Who episode, 'The Stolen Earth':

Martha: Indigo is supposed to be top secret! How do you know about it?  
Jack: I met a soldier… long story…  
Ianto: When was this?  
Jack: Strictly professional…

}*{ }*{ }*{

Jack has returned from helping the Doctor retrieve the Earth from its Dalek kidnappers and Torchwood has picked up where it left off. After some repair work, both major and minor, following the aftermath of the Dalek attack and the Earth's shaky trip back into her proper orbit, the Hub is back up and running at peak proficiency.

Standing at the window of his office, Jack Harkness looked down at the Hub's main floor. He sighed with satisfaction as he surveyed the results of the repair work they'd finally finished; the last of the repairmen had been Retconned and sent on his – or her – merry way. He smiled, remembering the one perky little ginger who'd helped Tosh get her systems back on line – the thought crossed Jack's mind that Ianto should run a full check on her; she had a good head on her shoulders, a natural affinity for Tosh's way of thinking, and when Myfanwy swooped down with a loud squawk, she'd whistled in admiration. If and when they ever decided to hire a new agent, he had a good feeling that she'd be a perfect fit.

As far as Jack could tell, other than a few newly cracked tiles on the walls and an unusual tilt to the upper catwalk that he didn't remember, everything looked as good as before. A quick shudder passed over him as he recalled the devastation he'd found when he'd returned to the underground base. 'I will never get the picture of a Dalek in my Hub out of my mind.'

Jack looked for his team; he'd never been more grateful for anything in his long life than when the invisible lift lowered him into the Hub and he'd seen for himself that they were all alive and well. Despite talking to Ianto courtesy of the TARDIS' communications system and having the young Welshman assure him that everyone was okay, he'd paced the halls of the time ship praying to every deity he could think of, frantic with worry, afraid of what he might actually find when he got home. As soon as he'd said his good-byes to the Doctor and Martha, he'd run across Roald Dahl Plass straight to Mermaid Quay. The entrance to the Tourist Information Centre, Ianto's little corner of sanity and Torchwood's first victim of the Dalek's invasion of his Hub, was in ruins and seeing it had made Jack's blood run cold in his veins.

He'd known before he left that the Daleks had followed the signal sent out by the sub-wave radio network opened by Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister and bona fide heroine, when she'd shifted control from London to Cardiff. He'd known that the invaders had then targeted Torchwood's Hub; he'd heard the computer screaming out its warnings. However he hadn't known – and Ianto hadn't said anything during their conversations – about the base actually being attacked.

He'd frowned at the damage to Ianto's little domain, fear knotting his stomach as he quickly made his way around to the base of the Tower, stepping with unerring accuracy on the paving stone that had remained untouched behind its perception filter. After pushing a few buttons on his wrist strap, the paver began sinking below the surface, albeit a bit more shakily than before. Unable to stand the suspense, Jack had knelt down, peering into the gloom at the first chance he could.

Tears had sprung unbidden to his eyes when he'd seen his team assembled and waiting for him, ready to engulf him in their arms the instant he jumped off the stone. Well, actually, Gwen and Tosh had thrown their arms around him, hugging him tightly and babbling in his ears. It had taken a moment to extricate himself from their clutches and then he'd taken the few steps necessary to bring him in front of Owen. The medic had stuck his hand out in a manly gesture, but Jack was having none of it. Ignoring the hand, he pulled the doctor in for a firm hug and he was surprised but happy when his hug was returned firmly but briefly; from Owen it was enough.

That just left Ianto, his Ianto, the one thing in the entire Universe who'd kept him going earlier, during that Year That Never Was. It was the precious memories of their time together doing everything from ordinary paperwork to chasing down errant Weevils to having sex in the Archives that Jack had filled his mind with during the never-ending hours of captivity, deprivation and torture.

Looking back now Jack was able to smile fondly at his time on board the Valiant. It was remembering Ianto Jones making coffee, feeding Myfanwy, folding their laundry, sitting across the desk from him, cooking their dinner, watching vintage Bond films, dancing arm-in-arm in his office – Jack had dissected every single memory to the most minute detail as he'd relived them all.

During those 365 days of horror, Jack had closed his eyes on so many occasions and in his mind listened to the sound of Ianto explaining line items on the annual budget, placating an irate official who refused to deal with Jack and his disrespectful attitude any longer, exchanging in a war of snarky comments with Owen, sharing phrases in Japanese with Tosh or murmuring understanding 'uh-huhs' as Gwen complained about Rhys.

But of all the sounds he'd remembered Ianto Jones making, it was his grunts of pleasure, his groans of passion and his cries of orgasmic ecstasy that Jack had heard the most, the ones he'd remembered the strongest, the ones he'd relived the most often. If asked, he would swear on his immortal life that Ianto Jones had kept him sane.

Despite the time that had passed since the Master had been defeated and the world returned to its proper balance, occasional memories of his twelve long months of captivity still found their way to the forefront of his mind. Once again, it was Ianto who knew when Jack was having trouble dealing with his memories and it was Ianto who pulled him along, shoving and cajoling him back into the sunshine.

Within seconds of Jack jumping off the still-moving stone lift Ianto Jones had pressed a mug of steaming hot industrial-strength coffee into his hand while at the same time kissing the immortal to within an inch of his life. When they had finally separated far enough to look into one another's eyes, the love and promise that Jack had seen in Ianto's had warmed him more than any coffee ever could.

Eternally grateful for all his blessings, even the dubious ones, Jack forced all thoughts of his year on the Valiant and his more recent time in the Dalek's Crucible to the deepest recesses of his mind. Instead, Jack concentrated fully on his life now, focussing all his attention on the present and on the good things about his life. Drawing a deep, relaxing breath, he looked back out the office window, down at his little corner of Paradise.

He could see Tosh, hard at work, her fingers flying over her keyboard and her eyes darting between the various monitors that surrounded her desk. His beautiful, brave Toshiko; she could out-think every member of his team without blinking an eye and yet he knew she still harboured deeply ingrained insecurities about her place in the world. He also knew that he would never, ever be able to thank her enough for creating the time bubble that had kept them all safe from the Dalek.

He knew that Owen was in Autopsy, cutting into the Nalitraxian that they had found the night before. Its ship had crashed into a farmer's field, scattering the man's sheep and setting fire to a utility shed. Despite Owen's best and sometimes frantic efforts to save him, the alien had died from his wounds and after carefully tucking the creature's body away in the morgue, Owen had indulged in a huge hissy fit of throwing things around his workspace before leaving to get as drunk as he could and still wake up again later. Jack knew that behind his medic's snarky comments and fuck-you attitude, Owen's heart was as big as the crashed ship.

Frowning, Jack looked around for Gwen; apparently, she was late. Again. 'I have got to talk to her about her tardiness. Again,' he thought idly; 'she really does take advantage sometimes.' Some things never changed. Hespent a moment trying to imagine what excuse she'd give him this time; Gwen could be quite inventive with her story-telling, although usually even the village idiot could tell she was lying.

Speaking of inventive, Jack started wondering where his amazing, hot, sexy and innovative young lover was.

As soon as Jack had returned from saving the Earth yet again, he and Ianto had resumed their intense relationship as if he'd never been gone, with coffee and chocolate biscuits on his desk at just the right moment, quiet dinners in front of the telly, intense love-making followed by tender cuddles. They never mentioned the occasional night when Ianto would hold a crying, trembling immortal in his arms, soothing his nightmares; it was just part and parcel of being in love with a complicated man.

Since his return from the Crucible, their lives had gone on as usual and Jack didn't notice that Ianto was becoming a little pre-occupied until one evening when they planned on having a quiet night in. Toshiko's Rift monitoring program indicated that there was no activity predicted for a couple of days so Ianto took the opportunity to make plans.

Taking advantage of the lull in activity and the nice weather outside, Jack had given the team the afternoon off and like rats escaping a sinking ship, they'd run for the door, even Tosh, who usually had to be coaxed, cajoled and sometimes even pushed into leaving at the end of the day. Within minutes of the Hub emptying, Ianto summoned Jack down to his little office in the Archives. Jack instantly abandoned his paperwork and ran downstairs, already excited about the prospects ahead. He normally wasn't 'summoned' in such an official fashion, but when he was, it always meant fun and games Ianto-style.

Just outside the door to Ianto's private office, Jack stopped to catch his breath; he didn't want to appear too eager. Running his hand through his hair and tweaking his braces into place, he knocked softly on the door but didn't get a response. 'Ianto must be playing with me,' so he opened the door and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was that Ianto wasn't in the room, but his desk was clear of its usual files and artefacts and there was a straight-backed wooden chair in the centre of the floor. Before Jack had a chance to turn around and leave, Ianto entered behind him and closed the door. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for Jack to take the other chair.

Despite Jack's beguiling smile, Ianto hadn't spoken yet; instead he switched on the large flat-screen monitor mounted to the wall next to his desk and instantly a still image appeared on the screen.

There was no sound with the picture so Ianto was able to clearly hear Jack's immediate gasp of dismay.

Displayed on the screen was an image of Jack, tightly wrapped in another man's arms and obviously being kissed. There was no indication whatsoever that Jack was welcoming the other man's advances or even participating in them; in fact, Jack's arms were hanging down by his sides and his eyes were wide open with shock and surprise.

"Ianto, I can explain!" Jack turned back to look at his lover, his eyes wide with fear and panic. "Please…!"

"Please do." Leaving the picture frozen on the screen, Ianto very calmly slid the remote control into the top desk drawer, sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

}*{ }*{ }*{

Having been an unwilling and resentful witness to the loving interactions between Jack and Ianto on more than one occasion, Gwen had found herself seething with anger and jealousy. 'It should have been me up in the greenhouse getting naked with Jack, not a twit like Ianto!' She'd walked in on yet another steamy moment amongst Owen's myriad of plant life just yesterday and it still rankled deeply that Ianto had merely smirked at her when Jack had ordered her to get out. She'd sat fuming at her desk until the two men emerged nearly forty minutes later, both looking inordinately pleased with themselves.

After hearing Jack's one-sided telephone conversation with Martha Jones regarding Project Indigo and Jack's meeting with some unknown soldier, Gwen's suspicions had been raised. Seeing Ianto's immediate surprise and worry at Jack's words, she was gleefully sure that Jack had cheated on his stupid Tea-Boy with the unknown soldier. The thought filled her with hope; 'maybe this will finally prove to Ianto that he's not nearly man enough for someone like Jack.'

While Jack was gone to help the Doctor fight the Daleks and Team Torchwood were safely trapped in the Hub by Tosh's brilliant time lock program, Gwen had used her down time to research Jack's story about a 'professional' meeting with the soldier. She hoped to discover that he was lying about its innocence so she could show Ianto irrefutable proof of Jack's infidelity and thereby drive a wedge between the two men.

The closeness and true intimacy between Jack and Ianto had grown exponentially since Jack's return from the Year That Never Was and it really pissed her off; she just knew that Ianto was taking every opportunity he could to rub her face in the fact that Jack wanted him, not her. They were no longer discrete about their relationship, although Jack was naturally so much more demonstrative in public than Ianto.

Still, there were the loving caresses, the tender kisses, the knowing looks the men now shared openly in front of the team. While Owen grumbled good-naturedly and Toshiko smiled indulgently, each and every example of Jack and Ianto's happy relationship grated on Gwen's nerves even worse than fingernails on a chalkboard, annoying her to the point of sheer madness.

Some time ago, before the Earth was moved, Ianto had been down in the Archives talking to Tosh about his and Jack's relationship and the ways it had changed since Jack had returned from his year aboard the Valiant. Gwen had gone in search of Ianto, quite perturbed that her afternoon coffee hadn't arrived on time; she was going to give him a piece of her mind for keeping her waiting. After all, what was the point in hiring a bloody tea-boy if he couldn't do something as simple as make her coffee whenever she wanted it?

As she stood in the main hallway downstairs wondering where Ianto might be in the maze of shelving and storage units, Gwen heard voices and she followed them; as she rounded a corner she saw that her co-workers were standing in a small alcove talking and she ducked back behind a shelving section so that she could listen in. She discovered that they were discussing Ianto's relationship with Jack, and she quickly moved as close as she dared and then hid behind a shelving unit eagerly listening in.

Gwen snorted in silent derision as she overheard Ianto telling Tosh that just hours after his return from the Valiant Jack had given him his solemn promise of absolute monogamy if only Ianto would take him back. Ianto had agreed on the condition that if Jack ever cheated on him with anyone, they were over forever.

The joy in Ianto's voice was evident as he told Tosh that Jack had lived up to his end of the promise without hesitation. He'd even cut back on his flirting, although it wasn't totally gone. "But that's just Jack, and if he weren't flirting with someone, I'd be worried about him!" Ianto chuckled.

Her missing coffee forgotten, Gwen quickly and quietly scurried back upstairs, her mind already working a mile-a-minute on ways she could tempt Jack into straying. If what Ianto said was true, all it would take was one wrong move on Jack's part for Ianto to be done with him, leaving her path to the handsome immortal wide open.

In the months that had passed since eavesdropping on her teammates, Gwen had been waiting impatiently, watching closely and hoping beyond hope for the moment when Jack would make that one fatal mistake. Gwen spent hours rehearsing all the ways she could rub Jack's cheating right in the stupid tea-boy's smug 'Jack-loves-me' face. She was sure that once Ianto dumped Jack, the heartbroken immortal would come running to her for comfort. After all, he'd hired her to be the team's heart, and he would need all of her love and understanding to get over Ianto's betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

Between the picture on the screen and Ianto's silence, Jack's stomach was in his throat and he could feel himself trembling in fear. "Ianto, please don't leave me!" Even being subjected to the hideous imagination of the Master hadn't scared him as much as the idea of his life without Ianto.

"I'm not going to leave you, Jack. I realise that would only hurt me." Ianto didn't smile as he spoke, but his eyes were kind as he looked at his lover. "I'm fully aware of Gwen's reasons for hunting down this bit of CCTV footage and emailing it to me."

Jack leaned forward in his seat, his face a picture of true distress. "She simply refuses to understand that nothing is ever gonna happen between her and me!" he insisted vehemently. "I've tried, Ianto, I really have! She just won't listen!"

"I know, Jack, I've heard you talking to her."

Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You have?"

"Twice now, in fact," Ianto nodded. "The first time was several months ago; you didn't realise that I was in the back of the Tourist Office. Apparently, you two were already mid-way through just such a conversation when you walked through the front door; I was going to come out but Gwen was quite upset and I didn't wish to embarrass her.

"The second time, we all heard; you and Gwen were in your office and neither one of you was being quiet. She was extremely loud with her opinions and we easily heard your side of it as well." Ianto smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me, by the way; that was really sweet of you, Cariad."

There was a soft blush colouring Jack's cheeks; he remembered precisely the 'discussion' Ianto was referring to, he just hadn't realised that Ianto, Tosh and Owen had heard the entire thing. Then his heart gave a hopeful leap; 'Ianto called me Cariad; he wouldn't do that if he were going to break up with me!' 

That afternoon, Jack had been dutifully occupied with his paperwork; Ianto had promised him coffee and '…?' if he finished everything in his in-box. Jack liked that. All the others ever got were biscuits with their coffee, and while he never knew for sure what his treat would be, Ianto always made sure it made him feel special. He had just hit the two-thirds mark in the stack of tedious paperwork when Gwen had walked into his office – without knocking as usual. She was dressed in jeans that were clearly two sizes too small and a shirt cut so low that Jack had actually worried that her bosom was simply going to flop out onto his desk.

Rather than sitting in the chair across from Jack as she usually did, this time Gwen had perched herself on the corner of his desk, usurping Ianto's traditional spot. Jack had carefully closed the file he was working on, laid his pen on top of it and forced a polite smile on his face. "Thank you for knocking and giving me the chance to invite you in, Gwen. May I help you?"

He needn't have wasted the sarcasm on the former constable; it went right over her head, again as usual.

"Well, actually, I'm here to help you," Gwen giggled coyly. She kicked her leg out, intending to brush it against his, but Jack casually moved just in time to avoid any contact between them.

"Great!" Deliberately misunderstanding her, Jack held out several files that still needed attention. "The sooner all this is finished, the sooner Ianto will give me my coffee and my reward!"

"Oh, no…" Gwen took the files from Jack, laid them back in the tray and shook her head at him. "No, no, no. You've shagged the Tea-Boy for the last time, Jack," she brazenly announced. "You can stop pretending you care about him…" She waved away Jack's attempts to speak, "…and send that pathetic excuse for a man back to the Archives where he belongs. That little worm is history."

Jack was on his feet in an instant. "Have you lost your mind, Gwen?" he shouted, unaware that he'd just caught the attention of Tosh, Ianto and Owen down in the Hub. "Ianto and I are…"

"Oh, I'm deadly serious, Jack," Gwen put out her hand to him but Jack immediately stepped back out of her reach. "I will not stand for you having a part-time shag, especially not Ianto fucking Jones. In fact if you can't control yourself around him, he'll simply have to go, Jack."

Thinking that Gwen was just taking the piss, Jack shook his head. "You're either drunk," and he squinted at her without getting too close, "or you've lost a bet with Owen." He didn't say it aloud, but he wasn't ruling out alien possession either.

Ignoring Jack's comments, Gwen continued. "I've finally decided that it's my turn to come first in your life, Jack. When Rhys gets back from Swansea tonight, I'm going to tell him that you and I are finally ready to be together. I've already packed his bags so he can be gone the moment he walks through the door. Then you'll move your belongings in first thing in the morning."

Shoving his fists into his pockets, Jack fought to maintain his temper. "Gwen, I don't know what's going on between you and Rhys, and right now, I really don't care. Ianto and I are very happy toge…"

"No, you're not." Gwen shook her head decisively. "I'm sure you think you're happy, but let's face facts: the Tea-Boy is clearly beneath you. You need someone who's your equal, someone who can challenge you in life and in bed and who will help you run Torchwood. Ianto Jones is a snivelling little sycophant who…"

"Stop!" Jack suddenly roared. "Get this through your head right now, Gwen: I love Ianto Jones and I will not have you insulting him like this!"

"And I will not have you speaking to me like this!" Gwen's own anger flared. "I am your second-in-command and tonight I will become your lover – your only lover!" she shouted back at him, her face becoming an ugly mottled red colour.

Jack was completely gobsmacked by Gwen's last statement and it took him a few seconds to process her words but when he did, he held nothing back. "Are you out of your mind? First of all, you are not my second-in-command, Owen is, and as for being your lover, you have another think coming, little girl! I will never have sex with you, Gwen, not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever! Ianto is the only person that holds that honour in my life. Do you hear me? The ONLY one!" Jack's last three words were roared so loudly that up in her aerie, Myfanwy squawked in protest.

Warmed by the memory of how strongly Jack had defended him, Ianto truly smiled at his immortal lover. "I know how well you've been behaving, Cariad, and I'm very proud of you. I have no doubt that you've been keeping your word." He nodded towards the monitor; "I've watched the entire clip several times and I know that you did nothing to encourage that man just as I can tell from the way you're standing that you're not returning his kiss."

Jack sagged in relief but then stiffened again with anxiety. "If you're not going to leave me, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to punish you. The agreement was for no more cheating. Total monogamy for us both."

Suddenly very worried, Jack frowned at Ianto. "I didn't think you'd ever…"

"I never have, Jack, and I never will, but it was only fair that I agreed to the same conditions as you," Ianto gently reassured him; he could see Jack relax instantly. "Now, back to…"

"All I did was… I mean, I didn't ask for that!" Jack motioned towards the picture behind him. "Ianto, I promise, nothing happened! I swear we didn't go any further than this!" His voice had risen with panic until there was almost a shrill girly pitch to it.

"I know, Jack; I traced the video clip from Gwen's computer through the CCTV system and back to its source and I saw the entire incident. I know you didn't initiate the kiss and I could tell that you not only were you not responding to the man but that you left the bar alone quickly thereafter. That's why I'm still here. But you're not getting away scot-free, Jack."

"But I only flirted with that soldier to get info from him, Ianto! It was for a good cause, I promise!" Jack protested. "I didn't know he was going to kiss me, I swear!"

"Perhaps." Ianto remained unperturbed. "However, that doesn't mean your methods are acceptable to me. Not when we have other ways of getting the same information without compromising your integrity."

Blinking nervously, Jack could see that he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of being punished and part of him started wondering just what Ianto had in mind for him. "So… umm… what are y…" he gulped, "…you going to do?"

"Stand up, walk over there and face the wall."

Curious as to what Ianto had in mind and slightly excited by the unknown, Jack did as he was told and as he stared at the blank wall, he could hear the sounds of Ianto moving around. First, a drawer opened and closed, then he could tell by the familiar rustle of fabric that Ianto had removed his suit jacket, and finally there was the creak of the wooden chair Jack had just vacated.

"All right, you may turn around and come over here." Ianto waited until Jack was stood in front of him, looking at him expectantly. "Pull down your trousers and your pants, Jack, and lay across my lap."

Jack was more than a little titillated by the idea of being spanked by his lover. It was a bit of foreplay they hadn't tried before, but hey, why not; he'd always wanted to give it a whirl. 'I mean, I am Captain Jack Harkness, I'll do anything once, even twice if it's good!' Besides, having stared at Ianto's deliciously pert arse so many times the image of his beautiful Welshman lying across his lap was an instant turn-on, and with a grin he figured why not; 'After all, you have to give everything a try, right?' With a cheeky smirk he asked, "You're kidding, right?"

"You don't have permission to speak, Jack," Ianto's voice was calm but firm. "The longer you dally, the worse it's going to be."

Still thinking it was just a kinky game that his lover wanted to play Jack wisely shut his mouth and took off his braces before undoing his belt and pulling it free of its loops. He set them both on the desk behind him, secretly relieved that Ianto didn't take his belt to use on him. With fingers that suddenly started trembling he managed to get his trouser button open as he moved to Ianto's side before pulling down his clothes.

With a couple of shuffling steps, he awkwardly laid himself down across Ianto's lap, squirming a bit to get comfortable. With a little unexpected 'help' from Ianto, Jack suddenly found himself off-balance and having to brace his hands on the floor. The position left his bare butt in the air and his rock-hard cock between Ianto's thighs. He could feel the rough woollen fabric encasing Ianto's legs brush across his cock and the sensations were driving him mad with lust.

He was so busy thinking about his cock that Jack forgot to pay attention to Ianto and so the first sharp blow to his naked arse was a true shock. "OW!" he shrieked in that same shrill girly voice now laced with surprise. "That hurt!"

Ianto paid him no mind and continued to rain hard, stinging blows down on Jack's quivering flesh, each one leaving a distinct red handprint on the immortal's perpetually golden-tanned skin.

Within moments, Jack realised three things. One, Ianto was serious about punishing him; this wasn't pleasing foreplay. Two, his arse was really beginning to hurt. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly to Jack, his cock was rapidly deflating.

Finally, Ianto stopped spanking Jack. His hand hurt and Jack's butt was bright red. When Jack tried to stand up, Ianto restrained him by putting one arm across his waist and pulling him in tightly.

"No more, please, Ianto! My arse is on fire!" Jack pleaded with him as tears ran down his cheeks and plopped wetly on the concrete floor. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

"What are you sorry for, Jack?" If Ianto sounded just a little out of breath at the moment, he tried to ignore it; his attention was split between flexing his sore fingers – ten percent – and waiting for Jack to answer him – ninety percent.

"I'm sorry I flirted with that soldier for info, and…" Jack sniffed loudly and swiped at the tears on his face, "…and I'm sorry I let it go so far, and… and…" He floundered for a minute. Finally, he said, "and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what really happened. I swear it will never happen again!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack. I understand that flirting is a natural part of your make-up and I'll even admit that it's part of your charm." With a soft smile, Ianto stroked a gentle hand along his lover's back. "Just, if you ever find yourself in that predicament again, come and tell me about it. Don't give Gwen the satisfaction or the ammunition again. Please?"

"I won't." The sensation of Ianto's fingers softly tracing intricate designs on Jack's buttocks meant that he was having trouble concentrating on anything else. "I mean, I will!"

Ianto chuckled. "Thank you. Now, hold still, I'm not done yet."

Jack's buttocks clenched tightly when he heard Ianto's words. "But I'm sorry!" he wailed pathetically, anticipating more punishing blows to his naked and burning bottom. "Please don't spank me anymore, Yan! I'm really sorry!"

"I'm not going to spank you anymore, Cariad." Ianto chuckled again as he reached into his trouser pocket and withdrew a tube. Flicking open its lid with a distinct snick, he squeezed a generous dollop of its contents onto Jack's bottom.

"Oh, Goddess, that feels good!" Jack immediately relaxed as the cooling gel hit his overheated flesh. "Oh, my Goddess…" his words trailed off into a long, throaty groan as Ianto began to quietly massage the lotion into his skin, cooling and soothing the flesh as he went. His touch was gentle and intimate, now that of a lover because punishing Jack didn't mean making him suffer; the immortal had clearly learned his lesson.

Almost immediately Jack's flagging cock began to stir and within minutes he was harder than ever. Between Ianto's hands doing naughty things to his butt like slipping fingers in between his cheeks and teasing his hole every few caresses, Jack was getting desperately close to the edge. Add the sensation of the rough wool of Ianto's trousers rubbing against his cock and Jack was ready to explode.

"Uh… Ianto?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto's voice was dreamy; he was enjoying massaging Jack's arse. The muscles beneath his hands were firm yet pliable and his lover's skin was silky-smooth. He especially liked the way Jack's hole would flutter beneath his digit and suck gently at the fingertip when he pressed on it.

"If you don't let me up, I'm gonna ruin your suit." Jack wiggled against Ianto's lap, feeling the Welshman's hard cock pressing up against him and he smirked knowingly. "Or maybe we both will!"

Ianto helped Jack back to his feet and then pulled his lover around to stand in front of him. That position put Jack's rock-hard cock almost directly in line with his lips and Ianto lost no time in leaning forward and engulfing Jack with his mouth.

The sudden application of Ianto's hot, wet mouth sucking his cock deep into his throat made Jack go so weak in the knees that he had to grab onto Ianto's head to steady himself. Leaning back against the desk, he closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through the younger man's silken hair, luxuriating in the texture and losing himself to the sheer bliss Ianto was giving him, the pure pleasure that he always gave him.

Within a few moments, however, all of Jack's attention returned to his crotch and the wonderful things Ianto's tongue was doing to his hot, hard cock. Part of him wanted to come right on the spot and part of him wanted the sensations to go on forever.

Ianto slid his hands around to clutch at Jack's arse, kneading his fingers in the flesh. Flattening his tongue he slowly pulled back, tracing the vein that ran along the underside. When he got to the head, he stopped and swirled his tongue into the slit. His hungry taste buds were rewarded with a large pearl of sweet, salty pre-cum and he lapped it up greedily.

Ianto released Jack's cock and stood, immediately sealing his lips to Jack's and plunging his tongue into Jack's mouth, allowing his lover to taste himself. While Jack's attention was occupied with the wonderful things Ianto was doing with his lips and tongue, Ianto's hands were busy undoing his own belt and flies and sliding his clothes down to his knees.

Pushing Jack backwards onto the desk, Ianto laid him down and leaned over him. Starting at the bottom, he unbuttoned Jack's shirt slowly, one button at a time, and with intense focus he licked or nibbled or sucked on each inch of skin that he revealed. Beneath him, Jack writhed and gasped from the pleasures his lover's mouth was bringing him; Ianto never repeated the same action twice and there was no pattern to his attentions.

When he finished, he pushed the shirt off Jack's shoulders and pulled him upright just enough to take it off his arms. He kissed Jack as he laid him back down; his lips caressed the shell of Jack's ear as he whispered, "you're going to enjoy this, Cariad."

A shiver ran down Jack's spine as Ianto licked his way down his body, circling first his belly button and then the join at his hip where the skin was so erotically delicate. To Jack's dismay his lover's talented tongue came nowhere near his oh-so-hard cock. He was so intent on the neglect that his proud cock was suffering that he didn't notice when Ianto swiftly removed his boots, socks, trousers and pants. In fact, he didn't realise that he was completely naked until he felt Ianto kiss and lick his way upward, from the arch of his foot back to his belly button.

Ianto smiled to himself as he watched Jack's engorged cock throb and bounce against his belly, demanding attention, so desperate with need, and he was planning to continue to deny it that pleasure but then he heard his lover's throaty moan of desire. With a fond smile Ianto relented and stuck out the tip of his tongue and slowly licked a meandering strip up the heavy vein on the underside of Jack's cock and he was rewarded when the sound of a soft whimper reached his ears. Beneath his hands, Jack's body shuddered from the intensity of the sensations he was experiencing.

Maintaining his tortuously slow pace, Ianto continued moving upward, stopping to suck on Jack's nipples one at a time, going back and forth between the two. His tie swung loosely around his neck and brushed across Jack's belly, sending waves of silken sensations straight to his cock. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and didn't even try to stop the whimpering needy moan that escaped his lips; it just felt too damn good. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the hungry look on Ianto's face intensify when he heard the sound.

Unable to resist the needs of his own cock any longer, Ianto reached into his pocket, this time taking out a tube of lube and then shrugged out of his waistcoat. With a quick, unerring toss, it landed safely on his chair. Within seconds, Ianto stripped off the rest of his clothes and they all joined his jacket.

With a snick of the lid, he uncapped the tube with one hand and squeezed the slick out into his palm. Stepping between Jack's thighs and spreading his legs wider, Ianto reached out with a lube-covered finger and pressed it home between Jack's still-pink butt cheeks.

"Oh, God, yessss…" Jack hissed as he felt the short-lived burn as Ianto finally entered his body; he didn't think Ianto was ever going to... "Ahh… yes, pleeeasssse…" He relaxed as he felt Ianto insert a second finger, gently scissoring them and stretching him. "Yaaan… toohhh," he moaned breathlessly as Ianto's third finger joined the first two and then brushed across his prostate. His body was shaking with pleasure but it just wasn't enough. "More, ple… easssse, morrr…"

Ianto wasted no time in filling his lover's body with his rock-hard cock and then he immediately set up a fast nearly brutal pace. This wasn't the time for soft and gentle love-making; no, this coupling was all about ownership, about claiming what belonged to him and him alone. Ianto had a bruising grip on Jack's hips and his fingers were sure to leave bruises when they were finished.

"Nguh!" Finally getting what he so desperately craved, Jack didn't even try to keep quiet as Ianto's cock crashed across his prostate with every thrust. "Oh yes! More, Yan, more!" he cried out. "Harder!" He grabbed onto Ianto, urging him deeper and it didn't take long before he was splattering their chests with streams of hot liquid; he'd come without either of them ever touching his cock.

Ianto had forced himself to hold on, determined that Jack would come first so the rhythmic tightening of Jack's channel was all he needed to reach his own climax and within moments he was pumping white-hot pulses of his seed into his lover's body. Exhausted, Ianto fell forward onto Jack's chest ignoring the stickiness there and they lay together as they caught their breath.

Jack could feel their hearts beating a frantic cadence in their chests as he gently caressed Ianto's back and despite their awkward position he was content to stay right where they were. Finally Ianto leaned back and offered Jack a hand in sitting up.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he stretched the muscles of his back and legs.

"Yeah," Jack grinned as he brushed Ianto's sweat-soaked fringe from his forehead. "You?"

"Nothing a night in a soft bed won't cure," Ianto smiled back. "Coming back to mine?"

"Really?" There was a happy note in Jack's voice. "You're not mad at me then?"

Ianto shook his head. "Of course not, I never was."

"But you spanked me!"

"Yes, but you've learned your lesson, right?" Ianto looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack nodded his head vehemently. "Oh yeah!"

"Well then now it's over." Ianto handed Jack his clothes and then started to get dressed himself. "Let's go home."

Jack Harkness was renowned for how quickly he could get naked and with the promise of a night in Ianto's big bed rather than the two of them squeezing into his own small cot he got dressed even faster. "Ready!" he announced proudly.

Still putting on his socks and shoes, Ianto just smiled indulgently. "While I finish why don't you order Indian for dinner and we'll stop by on our way, okay?"

"Got it!" Jack whipped his mobile from his pocket, pulled up his contacts list and pressed call. As he waited for someone to answer he got Ianto's attention "Psst, Yan!"

"Hmm?" Ianto was adjusting the knot of his tie to its normal perfection.

"You can spank me anytime, okay?" Jack's eyes had a sinful gleam in them.

"I promise I'll punish you whenever you're naughty," the Welshman promised. "Trust me on that."

Wearing an ear-to-ear grin Jack placed their dinner order, his eyes never leaving his loving and beloved Welshman.

End


End file.
